Once Upon a Time
by white snake918
Summary: Who will get Shikamaru?


**Disclaimer: Hi I'm the female version of Masashi Kishimoto! Yeah right.**

**A/N: This is my first story in... how long again? Who the hell cares, just read it, ok? Thanks.**

When she first saw him at the Chuunin Exams, she had already fallen for him. But being Temari, she didn't believe in love at first sight. It was too cheesy for her taste. I don't think she even believed in love.

_Once upon a time_

_I saw your face_

_I knew you were the one_

_From the moment my eyes_

_Locked with yours_

But as time passed, she realized she would zone out for long periods of time just thinking of him, his messy hair, always up in a ponytail, his great intellect, his annoying laziness. There were even times when she'd imagine him shirtless… but she'd always slap herself mentally for that. Either that or go into a vigorous training match with either one of her brothers (which would leave her feeling so tired she'd fall asleep on the spot).

When she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him (and it took her ages to do so) it left her feeling more confused than ever. _Should I tell him? Should I try to be nice to him? Will he think I've suddenly gone crazy? Will he take it badly?_

_Once upon a time_

_I heard your voice_

_From the moment the sound_

_Reached my ears_

_I could smile_

Thoughts like that were unfortunately quite common, and it just so happened that one day she was in the part of Konoha near Shikamaru and his team's training area.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Gomen," she muttered, quite embarassed.

"_Troublesome woman," _the person said irritably, extending his hand to help her up.

She stopped at the statement and looked up. Of course there was only one person could have said that.

Him.

_Oh, shit. Of all the people to bump into and see me fall while I was zoning out…_

Wait a minute.

Since when did she become so absorbed in thinking of him that she actually fell at sudden contact? The great Temari of Sunagakure never fell!

Blushing slightly, she slapped his hand away and helped herself up. "I don't need anyone's help to get up." Then she walked away, leaving Shikamaru very confused (although he didn't show it) and mentally beating herself up with her giant fan. _Why_ in the world did she snap at him for trying to help he get up?

Inwardly, she cursed herself for falling in love with the annoying shinobi.

_My love for you began_

_Once upon a time_

_I should have known then_

_That you would_

_Never be mine_

Today she had wandered into an open field. She removed her fan from her back and she lay down in the grass. Unconsciously, she started observing the clouds and their unusual shapes. When she realized what she was doing, she sighed.

_I'm so in love with him I'm even beginning to appreciate the idiotic clouds he loves to watch._

But she had to admit it was fun, and very relaxing.

After a few minutes she had spotted a dolphin, an eagle, a tiger, a gourd like Gaara's and a cherry blossom. Then she spotted a deer.

_A stag. Looks quite strong to me._

That's when she realized the connection.

Deer… _Shikamaru._ She closed her eyes.

"How troublesome. You're in my spot, Temari," a voice drawled lazily.

The voice interrupted her train of thought. Opening her eyes, she saw Shikamaru sitting beside her, smirking. She immediately stood up. "I was just leaving."

"Hey, you don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"No really, I have to get going. See you around." And once again she left him very confused.

---------------------------------------------------0-o-0-o-0---------------------------------------------

Some time after that incident she finally decided to go visit him and promised herself that no matter what would happen she would tell him her true feelings towards him. After telling a very busy Gaara that she was going to the Hidden Leaf and would be back soon, she crossed the mutinous deserts that separated her from the one she truly loved.

Upon reaching Konoha she took the quickest route to his house. She was about to knock on the front door when Ino opened it from the inside.

_Once upon a time I saw you with her_

"Hi, Temari!" she said cheerfully when she saw who it was. Shikamaru appeared behind her and stared at the unexpected visitor that was Temari.

Ino looked at her watch. "I have to go, Shika-kun. There's a mission I have to do and I'm leaving in half an hour." She kissed him quickly on the lips and smiled at Temari. "Nice seeing you." She walked down the road and in a few minutes she was out of sight.

The silence that was left was terrible. Occasionally there was the low growl of thunder. Shikamaru bravely made an effort to break it. "Would you like to come inside?"

She shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She closed it. It seemed like she forgot how to talk.

He sighed. "No need to say anything. I think I know why you're here."

He leaned against the railing of the steps that led to his front door just as the first drops of rain fell. "The first time I saw you, I experienced love. I told myself that this once, I'd put aside my laziness to try and befriend you, with the hope that with time, you'd return the feelings I felt."

Temari was stunned.

"But it seemed like you kept pushing me away from you. It hurt me a lot and left me confused," he continued. "I couldn't wait forever for you if I wasn't sure you loved me."

Temari finally found her voice.

"Do you… love her? As much as you loved me?"

He shrugged. "She's an annoying woman at times, but yes, I do love her. Maybe more than you. I don't know. All I know is she helped me get over you."

She nodded. "I understand. I… I'll go now." She turned to leave, but Shikamaru caught her by the hand.

"I'm sorry, Temari."

She nodded; he let go. She started walking away. When she was a fair distance from his house, she ran, and her tears mixed with the rain.

_And then my heart_

_Just broke_

_Into a thousand pieces…._

**A/N: Sniff… quite sad (to me). Review please! And the title of the poem is "Once Upon a Time," (by me) hence the fic's title.**


End file.
